


A Princess's Place

by GirthMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Slapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionEmperor Lotor of the Galra Empire is used to getting what he wants.It stands to reason, then, that when Princess Allura doesn't reciprocate his advances, he reacts...Poorly.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Princess's Place

Princess Allura’s chestnut-brown cheeks flushed with a pinkish hue bright enough to nearly obscure the Altean markings on her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat before escaping her soft, quivering lips in a gentle gasp. Her bright, blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the artificial light of the hangar. Even with her long, white hair tied behind her pointed ears in a messy bun and dressed for combat in a black-and-white bodysuit - accented with pink, of course - she cut a majestic figure. For that, she was glad; it made it just a bit easier to return the look Lotor was giving her. 

The Galran emperor was every bit as regal as one might have expected. Smooth, practically-shining purple skin, piercing yellow eyes, flowing, well-kept white hair, and a disarming smile all lent themselves to the devilishly-handsome emperor. His armor, a custom-built suit of black and deep-blue, clacked softly as he extended his hand to Allura. 

“We accomplished something amazing today,” he said, his voice soft and enticing. 

He beckoned for Allura to step down from his ship. She hesitated a moment, as if snapping out of some sort of daze, before cautiously jumping down. Lotor caught her in his arms, placing his hands softly on her waist, holding her in a firm embrace. 

“And it would have never happened, had it not been for you…”

Lotor certainly had a way with words. Allura’s heart was beating so hard she was certain the emperor must have heard it. She could tell that her blush was visible, and that her cheeks were growing even brighter as Lotor’s hands slipped ever so slightly lower, onto her slender hips. She swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do. 

“It is a moment that I truly will never forget,” Allura responded politely, hoping to either remove herself from the situation or to at least buy herself a few moments to decide what she wanted. 

She was certainly attracted to Lotor. After all, what high-born woman _ wouldn’t _ be? He was physically dashing, courteous, kind, refined; everything that could be desired from a Galra noble, Lotor possessed. And yet, there was _ something _that kept Allura from wanting to push things any further. 

The Altean princess watched as Lotor slowly closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and gravitated toward her, tightening his grip on her ever so slightly. Still deep in thought, she decided that this would be as good a test of her feelings as any, and closed her eyes. 

Their lips met for just a few moments, and the two shared a brief kiss. Allura clenched her fists, squeezing her thighs together as she fought to reign in her own body’s reactions. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, not opening them until Lotor had broken the kiss. He still hadn’t taken his hands off of her, and now, that _ something _she had been turning over in her head seemed more prevalent than ever. She gently, but decisively, slipped from Lotor’s grasp, placing her hand on his chest to push him a step back.

“I… I’m sorry,” Allura said softly. “I cannot do this…”

Lotor blinked, surprised. He stepped back toward Allura, and she stepped away again. 

“Lotor, no.”

Allura’s voice was firm. She had made up her mind. 

“I don’t understand,” Lotor scoffed. “I thought that you-,”

“You thought wrong,” Allura interrupted. 

Realizing that she had raised her voice, she cleared her throat and paused to take a breath. 

“I am sorry,” she repeated. “Really, I am. It’s just… You remind me too much of…”

Her voice trailed off and her confidence wavered as Lotor’s eyes narrowed. She heard his armor clanking, shaking as he shivered angrily. He balled his fists and exhaled heavily, chewing his lip to keep from glaring too fiercely. 

“Say it,” he commanded, seething. “Just _ who _do I remind you of?”

Allura regretted her choice to accompany Lotor alone as the landing pad lowered, cutting her off from his ship - her only means of exit. Lotor fully closed the short distance between them with one more step, glowering threateningly as he stared down at Allura. 

Allura stayed defiantly silent, stiffening her upper lip and returning Lotor’s glare. The Galran emperor scoffed, pulled his fist back, and swung. He opened his fist at the last moment, however, and his palm made contact with Allura’s cheek with a loud, resounding _ crack, _leaving a bright-red mark on her face where he slapped her. She cried out in both surprise and pain, staggering away from Lotor under the force of the blow. 

“Does _ that _ remind you of my father?” he asked, cracking his knuckles. “How about this; if you don’t stand _ with _me…”

Another slap to Allura’s other cheek sent her tumbling to the floor. She caught herself, but only just, yelping as she fell to her hands and knees. 

“You can kneel like all the others.”

Lotor’s voice had lost its refined, aristocratic quality. He spoke now as he would to a slave barely befitting his attention. He reached down and roughly grabbed Allura by her hair, dragging her up onto her knees. He held her there with one hand, unflinching as she swatted and clawed ineffectively at his armored hand. WIth his free hand, he unclasped the plating at his waist, letting it fall to the floor around his feet with a metallic thud. He tugged at the gray bodysuit beneath his armor, opening a hole at his groin through which his half-stiff cock fell through. 

Allura’s eyes widened as Lotor revealed himself right in front of her face. She struggled, grunting as she tried to wriggle out of the emperor’s grasp. His hold on her was too tight, though, and all she managed to do was tire herself out and rip out a few strands of hair. She watched, helpless and terrified, as Lotor’s purple member grew, gradually hardening until it had reached its full, imposing length, standing erect just inches from her face. 

The princess frantically dug her hand into her suit, retrieving a small, handheld communicator. She brought it to her ear, desperately tapping at its controls as she did so. 

“Paladins!” she stammered, nearly panicking. “I need help! I am- _ AH! _”

Another slap from Lotor cut her off, sending her communicator clattering to the floor at her knees. Before she had time to react, the emperor brought his foot down on the device, crushing it to pieces. 

“I suppose you know now what it was I wanted from you,” Lotor sneered, tugging Allura a bit closer by her hair. “And that your Paladins will not stop me from taking it…”

“You will get nothing,” Allura muttered defiantly, lowering her gaze to keep from looking at Lotor’s stiff member. 

“Open your mouth.”

Lotor’s order was stern and to-the-point. He tightened his grip, yanking Allura roughly toward him and causing her to inadvertently cry out in pain. That moment was all the emperor needed to stuff his cock into her mouth. She gagged, trying in vain to spit him out. She planted her hands on his thighs to push herself back, but he was too strong for her to make him budge. Instead, he inched his hips forward, sliding more and more of his shaft into her mouth. 

Allura whined, pounding uselessly against Lotor’s body as he pushed his way forward. He had forced half of his cock into Allura’s mouth by the time he stopped. He sighed, releasing the princess’s hair and placing his hand on the back of her head so he could more effectively hold her in place. He waited, wanting to savor the sensation for some time. The feeling of Allura’s warm, soft lips around his shaft was simply too blissful to ruin by moving things along too quickly. Her mouth was hot and wet, and he could feel her panicked breaths on the tip of his member. 

“This would have gone much more easily if you hadn’t been so willful,” Lotor remarked. 

As if to punctuate his statement, he thrust his hips forward without warning, forcing his entire length into Allura’s mouth. The princess’s throat bulged. Her eyes went wide. She gagged and sputtered, bruising her knuckles as she desperately punched Lotor’s armored frame. Tears welled in her eyes as she choked on his cock, gurgling up bubbly strands of spit which dribbled down her chin. 

Lotor pulled back, much to Allura’s relief. Her quickened, greedy breaths and her reflexive coughs and gags tickled his cockhead before it popped out entirely. 

“_Agh! _ You _ brute!” _ Allura coughed, spitting in an attempt to get the taste of Lotor’s cock out of her mouth. “I will _ not _ be treated like your plaything! Unhand me this inst- _ MMMPHHH!” _

Lotor gave her only a few moments to complain before stuffing his shaft right back down her throat. He grunted as he roughly bottomed out, causing his balls to spill free from his suit and smack against Allura’s wet chin. He was done toying with her now, and began thrusting into her mouth. 

Allura had figured out by now that escape was unlikely. Still, she had to at least brace herself against Lotor’s thighs if she was to withstand him. His hips slammed into her face over and over again, dizzying her as his full length plunged in and out of her throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and sticky, messy strands of spit splattered out of the corners of her lips, clinging to her cheeks and to Lotor’s big, purple balls. Weak, breathless gurgles were the only protests she could manage now, but she didn’t stop _ trying _to speak, at least; trying her very best to beg Lotor to stop. 

Lotor had no intentions of slowing down. Tightly clutching the back of Allura’s head, he drilled her throat, causing it to bulge in the shape of his cock as he fucked her mouth. The slimy spit filling her mouth helped him glide in and out of her lips more easily. He carried on for minutes on end, breathing heavily and grunting occasionally as he thrust. 

Allura grew weaker and dizzier as Lotor took her throat. Her protests had tapered off into soft, pathetic, bubbly gurgles, and drool leaked freely down her chin and neck. She could hear nothing but the wet slaps of Lotor’s balls on her chin, and all she could think of was catching her breath. 

It didn’t take much longer for Lotor to finally finish. With a growl, he buried himself balls-deep in Allura’s throat. His pouch throbbed against her chin, flexing powerfully as it unloaded. Allura could only whimper, gulping weakly as a deluge of hot cum surged down her throat. She sputtered, coughing up a few mouthfuls, which dribbled out of her lips and ran down her chin. Some of Lotor’s jizz squirted out of her nose right before he pulled out, sighing as he stroked his shaft and shot a few final ropes onto Allura’s flushed, brown cheeks, leaving her pretty face a tear-stained, cummy mess. 

“That’s a much better look for you,” Lotor remarked, finally releasing his grip on Allura’s head. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“_HURK!” _

Allura doubled over, coughing and retching as she fell to her hands and knees. She heaved, spitting up a bellyful of cum and spit onto the floor. Lotor stepped back, disgusted.

“And you call yourself a princess,” he sneered. 

“I… _ URP! _ I am Princess Allura of Altea,” Allura gasped, wiping runny spunk from her chin. “I refuse to be treated like your whore... You really _are _just like your father...”

Still, the sight of Allura on her hands and knees, defiant though she was, was nothing if not exciting to Lotor. He smirked, stepping around her to get a better look from behind. He crossed his arms, nodding at the sight of her tight, round rear covered by nothing but a skintight, black bodysuit. His cock still hard and aching for more, Lotor moved to restrain Allura, forcing her back to her feet and bending her over, forcing her face against the cold, metal railing in front of her. 

“_AH!” _

Allura yelped as Lotor pinned her wrists behind the small of her back. His strength was still alarming to her, even after he had demonstrated just how useless her resistance was. 

Lotor needed only one hand to hold Allura in place, folding her arms uncomfortably against her back and keeping her face pressed firmly against the bar of the railing. She slipped around thanks to the drool and cum coating her cheeks, but she certainly wasn’t going anywhere. Still desperate to escape, however, she did struggle, inadvertently rubbing her rear against Lotor’s groin as he positioned himself behind her. 

“Let me _ go!” _Allura grunted. “You can’t do this to me!”

A hard slap across her backside drew a yelp out of her, then silenced her. She sniffled, whimpering pitifully and shivering from the stinging pain. 

“I can do whatever I want,” Lotor said, running his hand gently over the nicely-rounded curves of Allura’s rear.

“Please,” she begged softly. “Don’t.”

Another slap across the ass, this one much more forceful, shut her up. She sniveled pathetically, shuddering in fear as she felt Lotor’s member rubbing against her slit through her bodysuit. 

“A princess shouldn’t be wearing something so revealing,” Lotor teased. “Someone might get the wrong idea…”

“Stop!” the princess whimpered. 

Allura gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She waited for the inevitable, crying softly as she felt the pressure between her legs increasing. Lotor pushed and pushed, forcing his cockhead into the puffy slit in Allura’s suit. He groaned as his hard cock met the resistance from her clothing, but didn’t stop. The lips of Allura’s pussy, now clearly-outlined by the black fabric of her bodysuit, enveloped his tip.

The princess could feel the lips of her virgin flower stretching as Lotor pressed against her. She squeezed her thighs together, whimpering and shaking her head as her bodysuit began ripping against the force the emperor’s cock exerted on it. Allura could feel the cold air of the hangar on her pussy through the small holes that formed at her groin. 

“Please, _ stop!” _ she begged as her suit began to give way. “I- I’ll do _ anything!” _

Lotor grunted, roughly pushing his hips forward. His cock ripped through Allura’s bodysuit, causing the fabric at her crotch to snap away. Lotor’s member sank into Allura’s royal cunt, gliding past all the resistance it met from her tight walls before bottoming out deep inside her. Allura cried openly now, sniffling and sobbing as her virginity was stolen from her. 

“_NNNAAAHHH!” _ Allura cried out in pain. “Y- You _ MONSTER!” _

Lotor sighed and gasped at the princess’s tightness, ignoring her cries. Her pussy seemed to be trying to expel his intruding shaft, but only managed to squeeze and massage him as he settled inside of her. He pulled back with some effort, having to fight her tightness to draw himself out for his first stroke. He released his grip on Allura’s wrists, trusting that she knew by now she couldn’t hope to escape, and planted his hands on her rear, roughly squeezing her soft, round ass. 

Allura clutched the railing in front of her, shakily steadying herself as Lotor took her from behind. His first thrust nearly sent her sprawling over the edge. She stumbled forward and barely managed to catch herself, yelping in fear as she nearly fell. She held onto the railing for dear life, not bothering trying to escape for fear she would fall to the hangar floor far below if she let go. Her body ached all over, but the pain between her legs was especially noticeable. As Lotor started to fuck her in earnest, roughly deflowering her, she felt utterly broken. 

Lotor grunted loudly with each thrust. He squeezed Allura’s behind, digging his fingers into the soft, bubbly flesh of her rear as his balls smacked against her cunt over and over again. He had never had a woman as tight as her, and he was certain he couldn’t last long. Nevertheless, he was determined to make the most of the time he had before he reached his limit. He thrust hard and fast, drawing little squeals and yelps of pain out of Allura as he fucked her. 

The emperor’s pace quickened, and it was all Allura could do to keep her weak, shivering body from being pushed over the railing she so desperately clung to. Each thrust threatened to knock her off-balance, so she was forced to put all her strength into hanging on. It was cruelly ironic to her that she should have to hold herself up, presenting herself to the rapist who had taken her virginity so he could continue fucking her. 

“You’re the tightest cunt I’ve ever had,” Lotor hissed, giving Allura’s red, stinging ass another hard slap. “I’m glad I was your first…”

“_NNNGH! _J- Just hurry up,” Allura whimpered weakly. “Get it over with…”

“Oh, I plan to,” Lotor chuckled. 

He sped his thrusts even more, fucking Allura as hard and as fast as he could. Before the princess realized what was happening, Lotor was at his limit. He growled and grunted, desperately, brutally thrusting into Allura’s poor little pussy until, finally, he stuffed his full length into her, moaning loudly.

“_Ahh! _” 

Allura blinked in surprise as Lotor gave one last, strong thrust and then stopped entirely. She felt his cock twitching inside her, throbbing powerfully. His balls pulsed against the petals of her sex. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening.

“_WAIT! NO!” _the princess begged desperately. 

She frantically tried to pull away from Lotor, but he was too strong. He gripped her waist firmly, pulling her back against him. She tried to turn to push herself off, but it was too late. 

“_NOT INSIDE!” _

Lotor let out one last, pleasured sigh as he came. His load boiled hot and powerful up his twitching shaft and spewed out in thick, fat wads into Allura’s pussy. She shrieked and sobbed as she felt the first few ropes of hot, sticky fluid gushing deep into her. Still desperately trying to pull away, she kicked and struggled, only to be held firmly in place by Lotor as he filled her with his cum. 

Those few seconds felt like forever to Allura. Once it was all over, she slumped over the railing, staring blankly at the hangar floor far below before Lotor finally lowered the landing pad fully, bringing it to ground-level. He pulled out of Allura, unplugging her freshly-used cunt with a sticky, wet sound. His load leaked out of her, running down her quivering thighs and dripping onto the floor. 

“Thank you for the lovely evening, _ princess.” _

With a mocking goodbye and a flourishing bow, Lotor strolled away, leaving Allura to crumple into a used-up heap on the floor, surrounded by leftover cum. She curled into a ball, shivering and leaking jizz, and cried, wondering why something like this was allowed to happen to her.


End file.
